


Dreaming in Shards

by Breadstick_child



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #somanytags, Blind Frisk, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Death, Depressed Sans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mute Frisk, Sad, Sad.png, Self-Harm, Shock, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadstick_child/pseuds/Breadstick_child
Summary: Okie so no summary of the entire thing until the endnotes where there is a rough outlineChapter OneFrisk goes "out" with their friends and when they don't come back or answer their cell phone, of all people, Sans is the one worrying the most. When a news report sets their fate in stone, Sans can't cope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: WTF happened here and why  
> So a warning to the people who didn't read the tags...  
> THIS STORY CONTAINS REFERENCES TO CHILD DEATH, SUICIDE, SELF-HARM, IMPLIED/REFERENCED CHARACTER DEATH/SUICIDE, DEPRESSION, AND MORE OF THAT NATURE. IF YOU WISH TO AVOID SUCH CONTENT, EXIT NOW. (people please read the tags...it makes my life so much easier...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes out with friends. Everything goes to crap and sans dies inside.   
> (I've given up help)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N (post-finish of first chapter): I don't like this story..  
> It can be much better. So it might disappear from Ao3 for a while so I can fix it  
> This isn't dead I promise

     You woke up to a light tap on your shoulder. When you opened your eyes, Frisk was right next to you, holding a piece of paper and practically shoving it in your face. Obviously, whatever it was, they wanted you to read it.

"okay, kid. i'm reading it."

You took the paper and they smiled. It read:  
     Sans, I'm hanging out with friends tonight. Can you help me pack?

You smiled a true smile and gladly accepted to help them pack things.

"okay, so is this a sleepover?" you asked as you climbed out of bed, pulled on a jacket, and turned to grab their hand so you could walk together in the right direction.

They nodded, and signed: 

"I want to stay two nights so we can do more together."

"well, i can't say yes or no to that. you'll have to ask tori about that one. so, what else is happening?"

"Things like art, karaoke, party games, more things like that. The second day they plan to go to an amusement park."

"oh, really?" you asked as you opened the door to their room.

They nodded and pulled out a small suitcase to put their things in. You grabbed a few sweaters, some pants, a comb, their Papyrus look-alike doll, a toothbrush, a blanket, and a small pillow in the luggage. You couldn't help but notice the locket buried in the pillowcase, but decided not to ask.

Eventually, they were ready and had gotten permission from Toriel to stay two nights with their friends. The time came when the friends' parents picked them up. Sans gave them a big bear hug and said:   
"have fun, kiddo."

They replied in sign language:

"I will."

***  
Eight hours had passed and they hadn't answered their cell.

Toriel was worried, but Sans was the one who was the most anxious. He had called them from everyone's phone multiple times, sent a "Find My Phone" alert fifteen times, and, in result of the stress, hadn't slept.

"It'll be okay, Sans. They'll come back. They're probably having too much fun to hear the phone right now."

"you're right, tori. thanks for calming me down a bit."  
"No problem, Sans." 

***  
Later that afternoon, Sans was half sleeping, half watching TV when a news story came on.

"Breaking News: 3 Children, 1 Adult Found Dead After Car Crash"

You perked up at this. What if..?

A few minutes of talking passed, and they showed pictures of everyone who had died.

The first one wasn't them...

Neither was the second...

The third was the adult...

The four-

...

You were speechless. Why had God chosen them to go now, of all times?

Then you remembered-God had his reasons for everything.

So for some unfathomable reason, Frisk had to go now.

You immediately connected your world to a broken glass, dropped so suddenly it doesn't have time to react and save itself from it's impending demise.

Why....

Why....

WHy...

WHY????

You couldn't stop it. You cried out, wishing that you'd known this kid more before they died.

Papyrus was the first one to hear you.

He rushed down the stairs, screaming:  
"SANS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?! WHAT'S WRONG?!? WHA-"

At that moment, he saw the TV screen with Frisk's face on it, along with the heading.

His waterworks started as easily as yours had. There you were, the two skeletons, sobbing and holding each other as if it were the end of the world. 

You stayed that way for the rest of the night, not even bothering to go to your room. You slept in Papyrus's arms on the couch, letting your melancholy thoughts drift away as you fell asleep.


End file.
